willemworldfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Willem
House of Willem is a house where world founder Fosty lives. A repurposed villager house, it has mostly stayed the same for the majority of the time the world has been around. However, it’s also undergone many changes beneath the hood. Consisting of many rooms, it was first settled in by Fosty on the first day of Settling In. Inside This section talks about the inside of the house, and the rooms that make it up: Main Room The main room of the house consists of two beds, Fosty’s wolves Rick Astley and Dandelion, Cool cat, two important chests, some acessible chest, a bunch of furnacesb, a brewing stand, anvil and more. It was the first part of the house which was created. It also has an ender chest. Whle it doesn’t have an officially confirmed name, it’s often known as the main room in the house. It has many productive things (as evidenced with the grindstone, composter and anvil), yet it also has many decorative/fun things, such as a jukebox, the memorial for Fosty’s old pet fish, Blue-Brown Stripey, in an item frame, and the Dragon Egg, which resides directly above the remains of Stripey. Enchanting Room The enchanting room is a room at sea-level in the house. It is connected up to the main room: you can walk straight into it fron the main room. This room contains an enchantment table, fully powered by a layer of twelve bookshelves, a huge group of wolves belonging to Fosty which he calls his "wolfpack", which sit on the bookshelves and the air blocks between the table and its bookshelves. The room also contains two shulker boxes: one of which contains brewing supplies, like magma cream, ghast tears, bottles and potions, among other brewing ingredients and potions. The other contains some Nether supplies, like Quartz, Magma Blocks and more. However, it’s mostly blocks, and contains barely any nether-related items, save for buckets of lava. Storage Ladder The house also contains a ladder, which is sitauted at the chests (the ones not near to the old mine). The ladder is primarily used to bring players down so that they can access the lower chests in the storage pile, but also can be walked off of at certain points to reach some of these points: the Shulker Storage Rooms (the grass and stone-floored ones), bottom of the chest pile, and Fosty’s Super Duper Secret Loot Room, and gives access to the mine without having to go through the water hole (which has since been patched up with glass). It’s quite useful, and is used almost on the daily. Shulker Storage Room Accessible through the storage ladder, players can jump off into the room and access lots of, albeit disenchanted, end loot. This also includes dragon heads and more Ender loot. It is also connected to the second Stone Shulker Storage Room, which brings you to another room full of shulker boxes. This second room has more End City loot contained in shulker boxes, from Fosty’s third mission to The End. Fosty's Old House Mine This is a mine which was created on the first day of Settling In. It is located directly underneath the ender chest that currently resides in the main room. It is covered by a block of glass and contains a water stream going down to an old mine containing mutliple cave systems. It was where the first ever diamonds on the world were found, and also had a little bit of strip mining occured there, but to no avail. It was covered up by glass in early stages of The Great Depression, after pets were tamed and nobody likes having their pets fall into nwater streams and drown. Untitled Low Chest Storage Please note: This section contains lots of top-secret material that can’t be shown to the average reader. Many things here will be shown as {REDACTED] as they can’t be shown. While it doesn’t have a name yet, this room is full of chests and also houses the REDACTED. While not used very much, it is planned to be used more in the future. The Super Duper Fosty-Brand Top Secret Hidden Loot Room of Epical Loot This section was censored by Fosty as it contains top-secret info, far too secret to be put out on a publicly-accessible wiki. We apologise any inconvenience that this may have caused. Kidding, we don’t care. Over Time This section will list all of the changes that have been made to the house over time by their respective time period: Settling In * The house is first settled in by Fosty, who intends to use it before building his own house * The Original Crafting Table is placed inside * Fosty’s Old House Mine is created * More chests are added * More furnaces are added * A white bed is added First Golden Age * The (singular) loot chest is added to store goodies * The Enchantment Table is created * The Oak Door is replaced by an iron one with a button and pressure plate on the inside and outside, respectively * The first Brewing stand is added * The Holy Anvil is added * Even more chests, and a ladder to make accessing them easier, are added * A few cats are brought into the house The Great Depression * Fosty’s Old House Mine is blocked up with glass for the safety of pets Exploration Age * Rick Astley and an unnamed wolf are brought in * The first ender chest is put in * The two breed excessively to create a huge wolfpack, most of which reside on and next to the enchantment table * The enchantment table is fully powered with bookshelves Overpowered * The Shulker Storage Room is created * The Dragon Egg is placed in the house * Blue-Brown Stripey is put in item frame on display as a memorial * The secret loot room is created * The Shulker Storage Room gets a second part, made almost completely of stone * The secret loot room is revamped Trivia * The house was originally a villager house before being settled in by Fosty. * Fosty at first intended to only use the house temporarily and wanted to build his own house in the village out of cobblestone. This house was started but never finished, and never lived in. Category:All Pages Category:Structures